Ultrabrain
'Ultrabrain '(ウルトラブレーン, Urutora Burein) is the leader of the interstellar alien species known only as the pale ones. A mysterious being of epic proportions, who is known as the most intelligent member of his race, as well as te oldest, ultrabrain is both the emperor and military general of his highly invasive, dominant race, having set his sights on planet earth for an invasion, ultrabrain desires to establish his races dominance over a new homeworld lush with greenery, vegitation and resources to be exploited by his race. As the most intelligent member of his species, ultrabrain has exploited every possible avenue to greater power, even transcending a flesh and blood body all together, now standing as a massive, immortal brain lodged within the center of his races mothership, controlling and directing the actions of his vast armies of loyal soldiers and extremely destructive weapons of war to his liking. Because of the enormous roster of weapons, highly advanced tools, as well as the sheer number of loyal comrades and dedicated soldiers which he wields at his fingertips, the ultrabrain was easily considered by the hero association to be that of a god level threat, due to how quickly it became responsible for the sheer devastation and annihilation of so many different citiies and locations of note across the globe, seemingly mere hours after it had appeared in earths orbit. Ultrabrain's currently location is hanging over z-city in low orbit, where it continues to modify, terraform, and invade the city of high note, with goals of digging up only the most important political figures and world leaders which the world has to offer, subjugating them to his superior will and almighty technology. After arriving on earth, ultrabrain succeeded in dominating many of the worlds leaders and singlehandedly causing the surrender of countless countries across the globe, using its tools of immense destruction to make countless lives vanish in an instant after delivering an ultimatum to the people of earth. Of course, the varous heroes dotting the planet were mobilized in order to repel ultrabrains invasion and stop the horrific destruction continuously befalling planet earth as a result of the pale ones appropriating the planet as their own. The intense battle quickly escalated into an all out war which lasted several months following the initial invasion of ultrabrain upon planet earth, though eventually, the various heroes of the world managed to prevail quite easily against ultrabrain with the return of saitama. Since then, many of earths greatest scientists have appropriated the technology and highly powerful, advanced weaponry which were used by the pale ones during the invasion of earth, making the planet even stronger and more powerful as a result of the invasion. Appearance Mothership Form Original Form Personality General Personality Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Early Life Military Career Modifications Colonization Synopsis Powers & Abilities Ultrabrain typically takes on the form of his enormous intergalactic dome/disk-shaped battleship. He operates his vast stores of weaponry, tools of destruction, and vast army of highly advanced soldiers from within this ship, generally remaining as an untouchable, dauntless juggernaut which is in most cases, completely immune to most forms of attack and threat due to the sheer number of different weapons and gadgets which are equipped onto the form of the massive body which he uses. He is continuously, constructing, deploying, and administrating the countless weapons and soldiers which serve him from this massive flying hub, something which gives him an extraordinary advantage in battle, so much so that doing battle against singular opponents is something which almost always results in his victory. Physical Abilities Ultrabrain does not possess any physical abilities as such. Due to the fact that he is actually an enormous, living, thinking sentient brain contained inside one of the greatest and most dangerous engineering marvels in the known galaxy, the cocnept of physical movement in hsi case becomes relatively moot, as anything that requires physical movement can be easily carried out by one, or a group of the many thousands of alien soldiers and automated mechanized weapons at his disposal. All in all, ultrabrain is capable of feats of immense, global devastation in the same way as many other god level threats, based solely on his size and the technology he wields. '''Immense Destructive Capacity: '''Ultrabrain in his mothership form is essentially a walking, living breathing, intelligent juggernaut equipped with countless weapons of mass destruction. This allows it to trigger devastating amounts of destruction even with the most casual of commands and thoughts, by way of the telepathic link it possesses with the countless weapons which have been integrated into the design of its metal and technology body. Based on the observations which have been examined through observing the data gathered on ultrabrain's various weapons systems, the mothership on its own can easily be considered a god level threat, which could quite easily orchestrated the absolute extinction of all humankind on its own if it desired to do so, as a testament to its ability to plunge the entire world on a global scale into a state of supreme devastation and ruin, essentially being labeled an intelligent apocalyspe. Ultrabrain can quite easily completely erase objects as large as entire mountain ranges and even cause explosions which seemingly dwarf islands. '''Enormous Attack Range: '''One of the most terrifying aspects of ultrabrain is the sheer range of attack which he has at all times. Because of the sheer devastation which his weapons are capable of causing, as well as the various AI systems which sharpen the accuracy and keep the systems in top shape at all times, ultrabrain is observed to be capable of annihilating targets and objects which are many miles away from its actual standpoint at any given time. The countless highly advanced camera's and scanning devices which are used to take not of everything in the environment around the ultrabrain mothership are capable of zeroing in on the tiniest details at even the most immense distances. Because of this, even a singular target the size of a normal human being can quite easily be targeted and annihilated by the ultrabrain mothership. It is also capable of unleashing devastation on an immense scale thanks to the sheer splash damage which is caused by many of the weapons which it has at its disposal, which is easily the most horrific aspect of its attack range. '''Immense Armor Durability: '''The material which composes the countless layers of armor and protective systems that shield the body of the ultrabrain mothership is considered a scientific marvel even the the standards of the extremely advanced alien race that is the pale ones. It as a unique form of steel which is extremely dense, durable, and absorbent to all forms of outside damage, having a number of highly intricate and advanced properties which make it resistant to even the most devastating of incoming attacks. The armor of the ultrabrain mothership is such that an all out assault orchestrated on it by the military and armed forces of planet earth were incapable of actually damage it or slowing it down at all, as a sheer testament to the durability of its armor. Extended assault which was conducted against the ultrabrain mothership was also completely incapable of damaging it, causing the earth forces to run out of ammo before they actually made headway. Known Powers '''Teleportation: '''In spite of the sheer size of ultrabrain's mothership form, it has been equipped with a number of highly advanced, massive translocation-based technologies which have been imbued within the massive network of machinery and technology composing the interior of the mothership. Because of this, ultrabrain is capable of teleporting the entirety of the mass which his mothership takes up over considerable distances in an instant, usually hundreds of miles. This proves to be an extremely effective tool when engaged in the midst of combat, as ultrabrain dodged a fatal assault from the various heroes of earth which would have heavily damaged the mothership, perhaps even damaging it enough to actually bring it down. This teleportation can be used by mental command by ultrabrain. '''Hyperspeed: '''The mothership of ultrabrain is equipped with a multitude of highly advanced hyperspace engines, which essentially allow even something as massive and enormous as the ultrabrain mothership to move over extremely long distances in a fraction of the time. Through engaging hyperspeed, ultrabrain has the ability to warp over immense distances, as these were mechanisms which were designed for interstellar travel, the entirety of the ultrabrain ship is quite easily capable of exceeding lightspeed by quite a great amount. However, the hyperspeed feature can only be used at certain times, and is typically only ever exploited whenever ultrabrain actually engages in long distances travel. In order to function properly, the hyperspeed engines also need to time spool up and generate the eenrgy required to travel over hundreds of thousands of lightyears at a fraction of the time. Used Weapons Dotting the exterior of the ultrabrain mothership is a vast network of extremely advanced, dangerous, and destructive weapons, which allow the mothership to inflict untold amounts of widespread destruction and absolute devastation upon any world which it ventures to. The sheer enormity of the weapons which are equipped to the ultrabrain mothership are of such destructive capacity that with just a few shots from any of the weapons which are at ultrabrains fingertips, an entire city worth of populace can easily be razed to the ground. '''Ballistic Weapons: '''The ballistic weapons of the ultrabrain mothership function in the same way and method as that of usual guns and traditional firearms which can be found on earth. However, the sheer size of the various shells, rounds, and slugs which are fired by the mothership are much, much larger than that of the convential handheld rifle or pistol, and in most cases the bullets which are fired can typically equated in terms of size to that of a minivan. These bullets, which are designed to shatter, splinter, and split so as to drive shrapnel into everything that make contact with, were designed for punching massive holes in even the sturdiest of buildings, riddling skyscrapers and massive monuments with countless holes in a single clip. The rounds are fired by a variety of massive long range, high accuracy cannons, machine guns, turrets, rifles, launchers, and more, and depending on the mechanism used in question, the firing rate, accuracy, damage, range and destrctive capacity of ultrabrain's ballistic weapons can vary greatly. '''Laser Weapons: '''Even more terrifying than the extremely powerful, seemingly innumerable amount of ballistic weapons which are equipped to the outer shell of the ultrabrain mothership, is the vast network of extremely dangerous laser weapons which fire various different forms of highly explosive, extremely dense concentrated raw energy in powerful bursts, waves, blasts and beams. Because of the sheer number of laser weapons which the ultrabrain mothership has been fitted with, it is quite easily capable of unleashing a countless number of beams, easily the most accurate of its weapons, these energy blasts which typically manifest themselves in the form of rays of varying consistency and behavior, are all capable of immediately vaporizing almost any material which they make contact with it. These laser weapons have the ability to fire off energy surges of such a concentration that they can cut through buildings, shredding rows of skyscrapers and entire city blocks worth of towering buildings in the space of a few seconds, annihilating all those caught within. '''Explosive Weapons: '''In the situation that ultrabrain feels the need to inflict particularly enormous amounts of devastation and destruction upon the area which it is invading at any given time, there is always the vast roster of highly explosive, heavy weapons which can be released from inside various holding rooms and salvo's located throughout the hull of the mothership. The explosive weapons which can be released by the ultrabrain mothership vary greatly, it is capable of dropping bombs, rockets, missiles, mines, and homing missiles of varying destructive capacity, though even the smallest of its explosive weapons, which are typically several times bigger than that of an average human being, are more than capable of annihilating an entire city block worth of space. Towards the pinnacle of the destructive capacity which ultrabrain can unleash with its explosive, it is capable of nuking dozens of miles worth of space with a single missile launched from the top of its hull, and the fact that it possesses thousands of these bombs makes its destructive capacity simply untold, perhaps being a threat to the entire world. '''Shield Generators: '''If the actual material armor of the mothership wasn't durable enough, in the situation that an object, weapon, or enemy which is strong enough to actually bring harm to the ultrabrain mothership appears, it is capable of using the various highly powerful shield generation devices which it has been equipped with to generate an extremely dense field of pure energy which surrounds the outside of the ultrabrain mothership, and in most cases completely prevents said weaponry or threat from ever even reaching it in the first place. The shield generators are easily the crux of the ultrabrain motherships defensive capabilities, being many times stronger and more potent than the actual armor layers which the hull of the ship is compsoed out of. In addition, the ultrabrain shields are also able to let gunfire launched from the ship itself out, while preventing anything from actually entering, thus, any hope of bringing the ship down becomes almost null in the situation that the ultrabrain mothership actually goes to the effort of bringing up its shields. '''Nanotechnology: '''Within the armor composition of the ultrabrain motherships extremely dense, powerful system of armor lays a countless network of highly intelligent, extremely advanced nanomachines which are capable of preforming a variety of vital tasks, such as maintaining the various weapons systems of the ship and performing tasks which other personnel upon the ship would typically have to waste time doing, thus making the entire process of operating the ship itself many times more efficient for those whom are boarding it at any time. However, the greatest feature of the nanotechnology imbued within the mothership is the fact that it performs self-repair. Any damage sustained to any system on the mothership is immediately detected by the countles nanomachines within it, and is repaired mere seconds after any damage has actually been sustained, keeping it airbourne, functioning more like organic tissue than anything else. Used Technology '''Ground Attack Force: '''The ground attack force amounts to various pieces of highly advanced hardware and mobile weaponry such as tanks of varying sizes, all terrain vehicles, armored personnel carriers, etc. There are several thousand different ground attack force vehicles which are held within the ultrabrain when it is loaded to full capacity, and the instant that it conducts an invasion on any world, these various different, heavily armed, armored vehicles are released and deployed immediately to begin destroying the environment and taking the people of earth prisoner, while allowing the tens of thousands of alien soldiers which act under the command of the ultrabrain to gain headway upon the surface of the world which it invades. The various pieces of hardware which composes the ground attack force are typically no more advanced than that of the typical earth counterparts, though they are an invaluable asset. '''Aerial Assault Force: '''Like the ground attack force, there is also an antire armoy of thousands of machines held aboard the ultrabran mothership which have been purposed for aerial combat and assault via the skies of any of the worlds which the ultrabrain mothership invades, making the subjugation and domination of all the people of the planet all the more easy for the ultrabrain. The aerial assault force consists of ships of varying size, from sall fighter jets capable of engaging in dogfights, all the way up to larger assault frigates singelhandedly capable of dominating entire cities worth of populace. All of the machines which are used in the aerial assault force are observed as being extremely agile and nible, and are equipped with VTOL functions and technolgoy, capable of switching between said modes whenever the pilot in question desires it, generally making them extremely effective tools for extended invasions on worlds. '''Mecha Attack Force: '''As well as more traditional pieces of hardware, the ultrabrain also carries several thousand highly advanced and extremely effective humanoid mecha's, equipped with a vast roster of weaponry and highly effective combat tools. These mobile weapons take on various different shapes and sizes depending on their pilot and the preference of the user in question, though they are all observed as being extremely powerful and practical combat tools. The mecha attack force typically assist the many thousands of highly skilled soldiers and members of their brethren when invading the surface of planets, and are extremely effective tools for engaging members of their target race in close quarters combat while in enclosed, urban environments, being extremely dangerous tools. '''Huge Weapons Store: '''Aside from larger and more advanced weapons and pieces of hardware, the ultrabran mothership also carries countless salvo's of traditional firearms and warfare weapons upon the interior of its body. These weapons are typically used by members of the military personnel who are traveling with the mothership at any given time, and at all times, the ultrabran mothership carries a considerably enormous variety of different highly effective weapons, all of which are laser-based, meaning that they never run out of ammo thanks to the highly advanced energy generation technology that they make usage of. There are rifles, handguns, grenades, heavy weapons, explosives, shotguns, ranged weapons and more which are used en masse by the various soldiers serving under ultrabrain. Used MIlitary '''Alien Soldiers: '''The proud members of the mysterious species of ruthless alien combatants known as the "pale ones". These alien soldiers are only the most elite and highly trained of beings, who have fought through countless wars and military campaigns, the elite of the elite as hand-picked personally to serve the ultrabrain mothership as it invades multitudes of different worlds, slaying other races and bending them to serve under their leaders will. The alien soldiers are rather generic, their appearances and their uniforms being such that they are amost completely indistinguishable from one another. They are small, gray creatures with large egg-like heads which foretell of the highly advanced, intelligent brains housed within their skulls, wielding various technolgy pieces such as jetpacks, shield generators and carrying a considerable roster of weapons and tools of destruction as picked from their motherships weapon store. '''Alien Servants: '''Aside from members of the actual proud race which the ultrabrain hails from personally, which are housed at all times upon the ultrabrain mothership, there is also a considerable slew of alien "slaves" which have been appropriated off of the surfaces of various different planets which the ultrabrain mothership has succeeded in conquering. These servants, which are typically various different powerful, highly skilled warriors from numerous different races whom succeeded in impressing the ultrabrain personally based on their skills and abilities, were subdued and taken upon the mothership, where they were modified both physically, and brainwashed mentally to do the bidding of the ultrabrain mothership just as all other members of the pale ones do so. They are typically released en masse alognside the members of the invading aliens themselves whenever the ultrabrain invades a new planet, making resistence all the more difficult. Transformation '''Ultrabrain Battle Form: '''In the extreme and highly unlikely situation that the ultrabran mothership is damaged too heavily that it cannot be repaired, and falling from orbit tot he surface of the planet which it is invading becomes an event which is completely inevitable, the ultrabran itself has amanged to create precautionary measures so as to ensure its personal survival, even if its brethren are killed and an invasian is successfully repelled by a planet it invades. The outershell and bulk of the armor which composes the massive disk-like body of the ultrabrain mothership is immediately jettisonned once the ship enters an altitude which is such that it will impact the earth, shedding many the of the major pieces of its armor. This reveals the ultrabrain in its battle form, where it comes even stronger. A massive four-legged mecha with multiple arms containing a massive brain in in a transparent casing, equipped with a vast multitude of weapons and gadgets, this form of the ultrabrain was designed to ensure that it would at the very least survive, whilst continuing invasion personally. '''Ulrabrain Extinction Form: '''Ultrabrain's most powerful and dangerous form. It is only ever revealed in the situation that its own survival becomes a priority which exceeds everything else, including invasion. For the ultrabrain extinction form to be released unto the battlefield, the previous battle form would have to have been damaged to the point where it is beyond repair, thus causing ultrabrain to shed that layer of armor as well. By this point, the ultrabrain's true body becomes revealed, a massive, grotesque slug/snake-like monster with an exposed brain, parasitic in appearance, wielding a multitude of claws and biological weapons which it uses to rip apart its enemies. A giant monster of only the most terrifying proportions, the ultrabrain extinction form is actually a state of biotechnology which it designed to become its new body, used for only the most extreme situations. While in this form, the ultrabran can no longer use any of its highly advanced technology, however, the sheerpower of its biotechnology form is such that it obtains immense speed and agility whilst being able to causing immense amounts of destruction with the scythe-like talons that it wields on its form, easily its most dangerous form. Quotes Quotes About Ultrabrain Quotes Spoken By Ultrabrain Trivia *I suddenly wanted to create a character inspired by the traditional science fiction/alien invasion film which used to be highly popular, and to some extent still is in modern pop culture. So, here is ultrabrain, another product of my random bursts of creativity. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters